Question: $\vec u = (6,5)$ $\vec w = (5,4)$ $\vec w - \vec u= ($
Answer: We subtract vectors by subtracting corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec w - \vec u &= (w_x, w_y) - (u_x, u_y) \\\\ &= (w_x-u_x, w_y-u_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec w - \vec u &= (5,4) - (6,5) \\\\ &= (5-6,4-5) \\\\ &= (-1,-1) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec w - \vec u = (-1,-1) $